talesofkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creel- ep 1 The Purple Wing Project
Year: 2013. Date: October 23. Setting: Somewhere in the Sahara Desert. Jason: You ready Sue? Sue: LETS GO! BLACK CLAW LYTHIRUS STAND! Jason: DEMON STRIKEFLIER STAND! Kyle: OH CRAP! GO NITRO MUTANT ELFIN! Sinister: GO FUSION RAZENOID! Glacier: Go Bloodbath Cobarkus Wolf: Go Glow Zeon Hylash. Kyle: Sinister, take on Sue. Wolf, you get Jason. I'll take Glacier. Wolf: Why do you get Glacier? Kyle: Cause I'm the leader of the group. Durr. Glacier: Oh shut up. ABILITY ACTIVATE! Blood Transfer! Nitro: FAIL! Kyle: SWITCHBLADE NIGHT! (Sky turns Dark and Nitro pulls out a switchblade) Nitro: SUCKER! (Sends Bloodbath Cobrakus back to ball form) Wolf: GO TAKE THAT PIECE OF TRASH DOWN GLOW! Glow: As you wish Master. Jason: HELL'S FURY! Wolf: TOXIC BLAST! (Wolf's move nulifies Jason's and sends Demon back to ball form) Sue: HA! You won't defeat me! Sinister: RELAY RAY! Sue: SHAWL STRAP! BC: (Smirks) you fail Fusion: Noyou do (a light hit's BC in the back and sends him back to ball form) Kyle: We good? Sinister: Yeah Wolf: LETS GO! (The next day) C22: We have to stop those f****** purple wings. Nintendo: Don't forget the Frostbites and frozens! (Rayne walks in) Rayne: Sorry I'm late. I found Glacier. His worker Sierra is with them. Kyle: Thanks Rayne! Now give me some bios. I only know about Glacier. We battled two other people. Jason and Sue. And they sucked. Rayne: Well, Jason... I don't know him. Sue, is the most annoying brawler ever, but she can pack a punch. (Sinister runs in the room and slams the door and locks it) (Joe, HD900, and Red pound at the door) Joe: OPEN UP! (Doors is opened, the three of them are in and then the door is slammed and locked) Kyle: Now what the f*** did you do this time? Sinister: It was, kinda... well- (Door breaks down) Marshall: I AM MARSHALL! FEAR ME! AND FROSTBITE LUXTOR! (A giant Luxtor comes in) Rayne: BAKUGAN BRAWL, HAOS PHANTOM MERLIX, STAND! Sestial: I, AM SESTIAL, THE LEADER OF THE FROSTBITE CLAN! BAKUGAN BRAWL! FROSTBITE PHOSPHOS STAND! Sierra: I AM SIERRA, SESTIAL'S GUARD! Rayne: Enough with the bios. Can we brawl or what? Nintendo: BAKUGAN BRAWL, FIRE DEMON RAPTORIX, STAND! Rayne: ABILITY ACTIVATE, PHANTOM STRETCH! NOW NINTENDO! Nintendo: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEMON SPIN! Sestial: NOT SO FAST! ABILITY ACTIVATE! FROZEN DAGGER! (A dagger falls on Fire Demon Raptorix) Frostbite Phosphos: b****es Kyle: BAKUGAN BRAWL NITRO MUTANT ELFIN STAND ABILITY ACTIVATE LIGHTS OUT! Sierra: BAKUGAN BRAWL NEGATIVE SPRAYZER STAND! ABILITY ACTIVATE, DARK DEMON! Nitro: Idiot. Kyle: ABILITY ACTIVATE! TOXIC GLOW! Nitro: TAKE THIS AND THAT AND THIS AND THAT AND THIS AND THAT AND THIS AND THAT AND THIS AND THAT! (Frostbite Phosphos, and Negative Sprayzer are sent back to ball form) Luxtor: FREEZING BITE! (Raptorix is sent back to ball form) Rayne: PHANTOM DIE! (Luxtor is sent back to ball form) (All three of them run, and Sestial drops a paper) Kyle: What's this? Paper: Invasion time, January 1, 2014. Time: 12:00 pm. ALL FORCES ATTACK! Wolf: HOLY MOLY! TBC NEXT EPISODE!